


His Menace(Zarriall brothers)

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Brothers, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Zayn-centric, zarriall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor





	His Menace(Zarriall brothers)

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

Zayn could still hear his dad knocking on the door and yelling for him to get out;even though,he had turned up the volume of his speakers,so that he could block everything out. 

The thing with his dad,Louis, was that he thought Zayn didn't had a life of his own.So,he made all these last minute announcements, which ruined all his plans and he didn't even care to seem apologetic. Instead,he tried to blame him for being.....well himself. 

So,in that moment,Zayn was acting like the stubborn brat,his dad claimed he was and ignoring all that he had to say. 

He knew it was gonna make matters worse and his dad was going to be pissed,real pissed. But He didn't care.Might as well act like all the things,he's gonna yell at him later,right?That way it'll be fair, then.

"I know you can hear me! Turn of the bloody thing and come out now, or I swear to God I'll break this door down and you really don't wanna know what's gonna happen next. Zayn! "he sounded enraged. Probably going to kill Zayn or tell papa,both of which Zayn didn't want.The raven haired lad heaved a sigh and turned down the music,heading over towards the door.He opened the door to see his dad almost ready to pluck out his feathery brown hair,out of shear frustration.

"You,young man are in a lot of trouble!"He pointed out. 

"Yeah? And why's that ,again? Oh I remember cause you forgot yet again that I have a life which doesn't involve you're sudden plans."He snapped.His Dad made an annoyed face and sighed. 

"I forgot to tell you"He breathed out

"I figured"sarcasm dripped out of his voice. 

His Dad looked as if he was having an internal battle, he ran a hand through his hair before placing both his hands on his hips. 

"Okay, you're right,but right now please just help me get the place settled and we'll talk about this later. "he muttered out,before turning towards the hallway yelling for Zayn's brothers to come help, apparently ,him clean up.

He groaned loudly. 

Great! now He has to cancel meeting up with his friends and planning out a day.So,that he could clean out the entire house just because there are these guests coming over.From what He got to know an hour ago was that they are some relatives of aunt Jenny,they have four kids and they are going to be staying here for quite a while,and also they are from America.   
Why, why do they have to come over to our place? It was all Zayn could think of,whilst sneezing as he tried removing the dust.Tried being the keyword. 

"Harry!Ni!where in the hell are you? "He yelled for his brothers,who were actually supposed to be helping him,an hour ago.He could hear thrashing and yelling until both of them were in front of him giggling like crazy.

They shared a mischievous look. 

"What did you do? "He shouted reaching over to them. Both of them shook their head,innocently. 

"Look I've been having a great morning,just don't make any it better."Zayn huffed out,sarcastically. Something was really going on,He could tell by the look on their faces and the way Niall was fidgeting with his shirtsleeves also told a lot. 

"We would never"Harry gasped,dramatically; leaning over to Niall. Niall continued fidgeting with his sleeves as he refused to make eye contact. 

"Niall"Zayn drawled out his full name. He looked up to Zayn and all it took was a real harsh glare and the next second,the smallest lad was jumping and yelling

"It was him! I didn't do anything!"Harry looked over at him,betrayal painted on his face.And the next thing Zayn knew,they were both fighting and cursing.

"You said you won't tell!"

"I am sorry"

"I hate you"

And well a lot more He couldn't really decipher. 

"Shut up! "The amber eyed lad yelled.Both the younger lads looked over at him with annoyance. He walked up to the sofa slumping on it ,defeated.

"Just tell me what you did,so I could kill you both!"He huffed out,passing a hand through his black hair.They both looked at each other before Niall turned towards his older brother,looking actually guilty. 

"You know the cabinet Dad said not to open."Zayn nodded urging him to go on. "Well we kinda sorta......We opened it and there was all this food and stuff...."The blue eyed lad looked over to Harry, still not making eye contact with his oldest brother

"So...? " He prodded. Niall gave Harry a pleading look.The curly haired lad sighed heavily,before starting the story again. 

"So,we decided to eat everything. And then everything vanished. And now there's a huge mess in the kitchen. And well, we thought if Dad'd find out,he'd think it was you, cause you are mad at him and all. "He said monotonously. Zayn couldn't help but glare at him.

"How old are you two,again?"He asked them,his tone disbelieving. 

"Oh I was tempted....Dad made it feel like a big deal so yeah I couldn't just not do it!"Harry huffed out as Niall let out a "13 and 11" Innocently.

The green eyed lad turned towards the youngest and punched his shoulder. Letting out a 'dumbo'.

"You guys are absolutely ridiculous."Zayn stood up heading towards the kitchen,where indeed a great mess welcomed him. It was like a tornado had hit the kitchen and now everything was a mess. 

"Wheres dad? "He placed his hands on hips trying to figure out a way to fix the mess.But no matter how hard he tried,he just couldn't.

"He went to do some last minute shopping,said he'll be back in a few hours. "Harry said almost,nonchalantly.Only he could be so calm about a situation like this. Zayn glared at him. 

"You are so screwed! Both of you"He pointed out to them. Kicking a few wrappers here and there. 

"We were actually hoping, you would help us"Harry said, smoothly.Zayn looked at him in disbelief,as he gave a once over to his nails. 

The oldest lad chuckled sarcastically. 

"Yeah right? Even after you tried to pin this down on me?never! "He shook his head looking over at Niall,who actually looked regretful about the whole thing.Harry gave him his full teeth exposing smile.

"Then maybe we'll tell dad about the party you snuck out to last week,when you were strictly grounded or maybe we'd tell papa"his voice held mischief and amusement.Knowing him,Zayn knew he wasn't kidding.He'd really tell dad,if not papa. 

And then Dad would never let him out in the real world again and He'd probably take his car keys.God knows,He don't wanted that, it's one of the only things that made his life bearable. 

The younger lad smiled,triumphantly as he saw his older brothers composure dissolve. Zayn groaned loudly,before letting out as calmly as he could. 

"Okay. So,we're gonna do this my way.Ni make a list of all the things that were in the cupboard. I'll just go get them real quick...which'll probably take my entire pocket money..........you guys so owe me for this!"He stomped over to his room and grabbed his wallet. Back in the kitchen,he saw Harry standing beside the door,without a care in the world.Whilst,Niall scribbled onto a piece of paper. 

"You should probably start cleaning. Since dad's gonna be back soon and all"Zayn leaned over to him with an amused smirk on his face. The shorter lad looked over at Zayn as if he'd grown two heads.Before looking back at the mess,shaking his head furiously. 

Before he could even let out a word,The amber eyed lad cut him to it and said. 

"Yeah cause if not then Dad'll still know. So I say you get to work cause with all this mess and the entire place still yet to be cleaned its gonna take a while for you to do it all..... Yeah."He patted his back slightly.The younger lad glared at him ,clearly unamused by the whole situation. 

"Here"Niall handed him the list and He grabbed his car keys from the key stand.Slowly,making his way over to the car.

"and oh!Niall, you're in charge!"He yelled out just to annoy Harry more and hearing the loud groan followed by the few curses gave him the satisfaction he needed. 

Come to think of it,His brothers were a menace.But they were his menace.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

So,How was it?

Actually this was the last thing I wrote before I am fine and well I don't know.

That was last year when I turned 16.

Leave kudos.Preach.Comment.


End file.
